musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Foxtrot (album)
Foxtrot is the fourth studio album by English progressive rock band Genesis and the second from the band line-up which included Peter Gabriel, Tony Banks,Mike Rutherford, Phil Collins, and Steve Hackett. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foxtrot_(album)# hide *1 History *2 Songs *3 Reception *4 Artwork *5 Track listing **5.1 Remastered ***5.1.1 Track listing *6 Personnel *7 Production *8 References Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foxtrot_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit Foxtrot was Genesis' first album to enter the UK Top 20, reaching No. 12. Still, it failed to reach the US charts. Nor was it the first Genesis album to chart worldwide: Trespass had reached No. 1 in Belgium in 1971, shortly followed by Nursery Cryme's No. 4 placing in Italy. Foxtrot also reached No. 1 in the Italian charts. "Watcher of the Skies" and "Get 'Em Out by Friday" appeared on 1973's Genesis Live, while the 23-minute-long "Supper's Ready" was omitted due to space considerations. Live versions of "Supper's Ready" did appear on 1977's Seconds Out (with Phil Collins on vocals and Chester Thompson on drums), the 1998 box set Genesis Archive 1967–75, and the 2008 box set Genesis 1970–1975. The 'fox on the rocks' (spelled "focks" on the rocks in the original LP printed lyrics) is mentioned in the lyrics of the "Willow Farm" section of "Supper's Ready", and is featured in the album artwork. This figure in a red dress with a fox's head became one of Gabriel's earliest stage costumes. Songshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foxtrot_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit The Mellotron introduction to "Watcher of the Skies" was esteemed enough that the manufacturers of the mellotron, Streetly Electronics, now supply the "Watcher Mix" sound as a mellotron tape set.[1] "Can-Utility and the Coastliners", written mostly by Hackett,[2] is based on the legend of King Canute, who supposedly ordered the seas to retreat to mock the sycophancy of his followers. An early, longer version of the song found its way into pre-album live sets (as heard on certain bootleg recordings); known as "Bye Bye Johnny" or "Rock My Baby," it featured an extended instrumental section in which the Mellotron string sound dominated. "Horizons", an instrumental solo performed by Hackett, starts with the central idea of the prelude from Bach's first cello suite[citation needed] and then develops its own piece, baroque style. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foxtrot_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit Retrospective reviews of the album have been largely positive. Allmusic wrote that Foxtrot was "the first time that Genesis attacked like a rock band, playing with a visceral power." They considered this a positive change, commenting that "Genesis has grown muscle without abandoning the whimsy" and concluding "This is the rare art-rock album that excels at both the art and the rock, and it's a pinnacle of the genre (and decade) because of it."[3] BBC Music, in contrast, described the album as largely a by-the-numbers follow-up to Nursery Cryme, with the only major difference from its predecessor being "the production, which suddenly brings all that chiming acoustic filigree up close and personal." They also ridiculed the lyrics of all the songs, especially "Supper's Ready." They considered the album an overall good work due to the musical compositions and performances.[4] In the Q & Mojo Classic Special Edition Pink Floyd & The Story of Prog Rock, the album came No. 2 in its list of "40 Cosmic Rock Albums".[7] Artworkhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foxtrot_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit So, I'd hear the lyrics and over breakfast or dinner we would throw ideas around. It was a collaboration... It was a great collaboration! “”Paul Whitehead[8] The cover artwork for Foxtrot was created by Paul Whitehead, a former art director for the London-based magazine Time Out who also created artwork for the albums Trespass (1970) and Nursery Cryme (1971). All three original paintings were later stolen fromCharisma Records when it was sold to Virgin Records in 1983. Whitehead has hypothesized that the staff of Charisma got wind of the imminent sale and responded by looting the building.[9] The cover artwork for Nursery Cryme appears in miniature on the back cover of Foxtrot. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foxtrot_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit All songs written by Tony Banks, Phil Collins, Peter Gabriel, Steve Hackett and Mike Rutherford. Remasteredhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foxtrot_(album)&action=edit&section=6 edit A digitally remastered version was released on CD in 1994 on Virgin Records in Europe and on Atlantic Records in the US and Canada. The remastered CD restores the original printed lyrics to all of the songs for the first time since the vinyl LP was released. The inner gatefold artwork and the band photos were not included, however, except on the Japanese mini-LP edition. The original CD release omitted the lyrics and parts of the artwork. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foxtrot_(album)&action=edit&section=7 edit A SACD/DVD double disc set (including new 5.1 and Stereo mixes) was released in November 2008. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foxtrot_(album)&action=edit&section=8 edit *Tony Banks – organ, acoustic and electric pianos, mellotron, twelve-string guitar, backing vocals *Phil Collins – drums, percussion, backing vocals *Peter Gabriel – lead vocals, flute, tambourine, oboe, percussion *Steve Hackett – electric guitar, twelve-string guitar *Mike Rutherford – bass guitar, bass pedals, cello, twelve-string guitar, backing vocals Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Foxtrot_(album)&action=edit&section=9 edit *Producer: David Hitchcock *Engineer: John Burns *Cover artwork: Paul Whitehead Category:1972 albums